


Útěk do Země Nezemě

by ArtieWiles



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Mentor Hook, Mentor/Protégé, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Short & Sweet, wendy is gay
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles
Summary: Wendy Moira Angela Draling se rozhodla, že nedospěje. Dospělost se všemi povinnostmi manželky není nic, o co by stála. Obzvlášť, když nesnese byť jen pomyšlení na proces dělání dětí. Uteče do Země Nezemě a bude svobodná.Tak jednoduché to ale není. Země Nezemě je jiná, než si pamatovala. Vlastně, všechno je jiné, než si pamatovala. A aby mohla žít svůj život tak, jak by si přála, musí nejdřív zjistit, kým je. Tak, jak to u dospělých-nedospělých bývá.P.S.: Všechno je jinak, než se zdá. Piráti nejsou piráti, Wendy má životní krizi a Petr Pan je dospělejší, než by kdokoliv řekl. Připravte se na milý, místy až přeslazený příběh bez špetky romantiky a s dobrým koncem :)
Relationships: Wendy Darling & James Hook
Kudos: 2





	Útěk do Země Nezemě

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Escape to Neverland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604205) by [ArtieWiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles)



> Krátká jednorázovka, inspirovaná něčím, co jsem napsala před víc než osmi lety. Původní práci mi zase připomněla Santinan_Black, která dřív nebo později zveřejní svou povídku s Wendy/Hookem. Její první verze, kterou jsem četla, zněla hodně dobře a máte se na co těšit :D 
> 
> Původní práci nemám - tak jsem se ji snažila napsat znovu. Ale změnilo se toho tolik, že je to vlastně nová a mnohem šťastnější věc. Původní Wendy totiž umřela hned na začátku a spoiler - to se teď nestane. Tehdy Wendy spadla z okna, protože její šťastná vzpomínka nebyla vůbec šťastná. Taky měla hrůzu z dosělosti, ale její orientace ve hře vůbec nebyla.  
> Tohle je mnohem veselejší a lepší kousek :)

Wendy nikdy nevyroste. Nikdy nebude dospělá. Nikdy se nevdá. Nikdy se nebude muset chovat slušně a poslouchat nudné staré páprdy a už se na ně nikdy nebude muset sladce usmívat i když jí budou tlačit boty.

Ne. Petr pro ni přijde a vezme ji s sebou do Země Nezemě. Už napořád.

John jí to rozmlouval. Dospělost je přeci fajn. Může si dělat, co chce. Může jet, kam bude chtít. Bude přece svobodná!

Usmála se na něj. Sladce. A přitakala. Řekla mu, že má pravdu, a odvedla řeč jinam.

Nerozuměl tomu. On opravdu mohl jet, kam chtěl, a dělat, co se mu zlíbilo. Už měl zamluvené místo na univerzitě a zatím chodil do banky pomáhat, aby získal zkušenosti. Mohl strávit kolik času chtěl studiem v knihovně. Kdyby chtěl, mohl jet do Kuala Lumpur, Sarawaku i Singapuru. Mohl vidět Káhiru i Karibik. Viděl by západy slunce ze všech koutů říše, ve které slunce nikdy nezapadá. Mohl se oženit ve čtyřiceti a pořád mít respekt ostatních. Nebo se neoženit vůbec. Mohl se sám rozhodnout. To ona by v lepším případě byla jen ostudou rodiny a starou pannou. V tom horším by… skončila by na ulici. 

A tak polkla všechny námitky a přitakala. Nerozuměl by jí.

Miloval její příběhy o Krvelačné Jill, ale svou dávku vzrušení si prý už užil. A teď ho to jen nudilo. On mohl cestovat, ale nechtěl. Ona by musela doufat, že se dobře… vdá.

Už jen z té myšlenky jí naskočila husí kůže. Vdát se znamenalo mít děti. S mužem. Při představě teplých, silných, chlupatých rukou na své kůži se otřásla. Rychle si přes sebe dala přehoz. Nemyslet na to. Hlavně na to nemyslet.

Ona prostě nevyroste. Ne. Ona bude svobodná.

A bude si dělat, co bude chtít.

Běhat bosá v trávě.

Číst knížky, jak dlouho bude chtít.

Koupat se a cítit vodní proudy.

Plavit se po moři a s větrem ve vlasech.

Žádné krajky. Žádná pukrlata. Žádné sladké úsměvy.

A když jí někdo rozčílí, praští ho nebo se s ním pohádá. Žádné náznaky a tiché trpění společenských pravidel. Ne. Toho má dost.

Jde do Země Nezemě. Tady končí.

Bylo jí šestnáct. Petr stále věřil, že je dítětem. Dávala si pozor, aby nosila cůpky a nenosila korzet nebo aby měla jen volnou košili s prsy pevně staženými šátkem. Nikde ani náznak křivky. Nebyla dospělá, ale za dítě jí už taky označit nemohli. Rozhodně ne teď, když už měla svá nepohodlná období v měsíci. Tak jako každá žena. Ale o tom Petr naštěstí nevěděl vůbec nic.

Potřebuje se dostat do Země Nezemě. A tam začne žít svůj život podle sebe.

Podívala se na tašku zastrčenou pod postelí. Měla tam všechno, co potřebovala. Ale hlavně svoje knihy a Johnovy vysoké holínky. Pevnou pracovní sukni, kalhoty, košile i kabát a samozřejmě náhradní spodničku, košilku i spodní kalhoty, vyztužený živůtek a zdravotnický pás s vložkami. A jedny hezké šaty pro strýčka příhodu. Neměla sice žádný klobouk, který by se do Země Nezemě hodil, ale to nevadilo. Třeba jeden ukradne Hookovi. Ta představa ji rozveselila.

Čekala na Petra několik týdnů, než konečně přiletěl. Každou noc spala s pootevřeným oknem. Blížila se zima a jí dělalo čím dál větší problém se v noci zahřát. Ráno chraptěla a jen doufala, že nebude mít souchotiny. Okno ale nezavřela.

Když Peter přiletěl, nadšením div nevrážel do stěn. Nedočkavě vytáhla tašku zpod postele a přes košili si zapnula kabát. Zvonilka ji i její tašku poprášila prachem, Wendy si vybavila chuť slané vody a teplo slunce na tváři a vznesla se.

Nechala za sebou začouzený šedivý Londýn. Jednou se ohlédla přes rameno. Její dům už nebyl vidět, a tak se jen posmutněle usmála a letěla dál. Země Nezemě byla stejně krásná a divoká jako si pamatovala. Na moři u břehu se pohupovala pirátská loď. Z lesa, kde byl indiánský tábor, stoupal bílý kouř a vodopád v dálce zářil. Stejně, jako minule, i teď mohla vidět všechna roční období na jednom místě. Sníh, podzimní listí i květy. 

Vzduch voněl jako… zelené kopce, bouřka a slunce.

Byla doma.

.xXx.

Asi zešílí. Tohle se nedá. To, že si s ní chtějí hrát na maminku, chápe. Jsou to pořád jen malí kluci, co potřebují péči a lásku. Ale do háje, copak ji nemůžou nechat aspoň pět minut o samotě? To za ní musí chodit, i když čůrá? A ještě se jí při tom ptají na to, proč dřepí?

Už jen proto, aby se mohla v klidu a nerušeně umýt, se občas proplížila k říčce. Po koupeli se posadila na pařez na břehu, vyprala si nebo se procházela lesem. Byl to jediný čas, kdy mohla myslet. Den byl příliš hlučný. Strašně se sem těšila, ale tohle nebylo to, co si představovala. Vařila, snažila se uklízet, starala se o chlapce a ukládala je. A každý večer jim vyprávěla pohádky. Jakmile si lehla do postele, usnula.

Tohle nebyla ta svoboda, o které snila.

Ani knížku si neotevřela.

Jednou Petr naplánoval přepadení pirátů. Wendy pozorovala chlapecké nadšení, když se připravovali na boj. Praky, vajíčka, pytlíky s moukou, kameny, nožíky i dýky byly pečlivě kontrolovány.

Wendy si vzala dýku a meč. Do brašny přichystala obvazy, měch s vodou i nějaké ovoce, ořechy a zbytky opečeného masa zabaleného v listech. Kluci možná vydrželi nejíst celé hodiny a pak zhltnout cokoliv v dosahu během tří vteřin, ale ona měla hlad pořád.

Útok na loď byl… milý. Musela se kousnout do rtu, aby se neusmívala nad dramatickým způsobem, jakým se jeden pirát chytil za ránu prakem do hrudi a svezl se na zem. Dalšímu se třásl hlas i meč, když prosil malého Timmiho o smilování. Timmi po něm hodil vajíčko, které se mu rozprsklo o rameno. Pirát sebou trhl, meč mu vypadl z ruky a pod silou té rány přepadl přes zábradlí.

Bylo to jiné, než si pamatovala.

Petr bojoval s kapitánem na přídi. Pokřikovali po sobě. Hook se smál a skoro to vypadalo, že tančí. Byla v tom volnost, divokost a neomlouvající se radost.

Využila toho a vplížila se do Hookovy kajuty. Třeba tam najde jeho náhradní klobouk. S velkým pérem! V místnosti stál mahagonový stůl plný knih, map a papírů. Truhla. Skříň. Glóbus. Piano. Červený koberec a závěsy. Velká postel, na kterou si Wendy zakázala koukat. Spala na dřevě vyloženém kožešinami a nebylo to ono. Tahle postel ale… Velká, měkká matrace… Ne. Rozhodně ne. Její plnou pozornost si nakonec získala otevřená truhla, ze které vykukovaly knihy. Hromada knih. Klekla si k ní a začala se jimi probírat.

Lodní deníky. Cestopisy. Beletrie. Básně. Marco Polo. Byron. Gulliverovi cesty, Vikinské ságy, Shakespeare, John Mandevillský, Ma Huan a Fei Xia. Karl Baedeker. Dickens. Andersenovy pohádky. Darwin. Burroughs. Henry James. Satirikon. Mary Shelley a její Frankenstein i cestopisy. Obraz Doriana Graye. Smrt v Benátkách. Baudelaire, Verlaine, Rimbaud… Angličtina, španělština, francouzština, latina, řečtina, italština a další klikyháky, které nepoznala. Knihy staré i úplně nové.

Tohle vypadalo hodně zajímavě!

Vzala knihu pohádek od Andersena a otevřela ji.

„Pokud se podíváš do hlubin mé duše, pochopíš zdroj mé touhy,“ přečetla šeptem a objela prstem ostrá písmena. Pod tím byl další citát. „Nikdy jsem nesnil o takovém štěstí, jaké mám dnes, když jsem byl ošklivým káčátkem. Děkuji ti, Jamesi. Nikdy nezapomenu. L.“

Zhluboka se nadechla a vydechla. Zavřela knížku a opatrně ji vrátila mezi ostatní. Nebyla to její věc.

Místo toho vzala do ruky Frankensteina. Nikdy ho nesměla číst. Nebylo to pro mladou dívku vhodné. Prý příliš hrubé a děsivé. Tak strašné to ale být nemůže, ne?

Nalistovala první stránku. Hmm… začátek zněl dobře. Nic děsivého. Kdo ví, jak to bude pokračovat?

„Ale, kohopak to tu máme? Že by se mě, kapitána Jamese Hooka někdo dovolil okrást? To byl jistě Panův plán celou dobu! Ale na mě si nepřijde! Do boje!“

Wendy nadskočila. Kapitán Hook stál ve dveřích, hrozil na ni svým hákem a krabatil obočí a tvářil se… jako kakabus. Rychle se podívala, kde skončila. Byla zrovna v polovině tak zajímavé scény!

„Do střehu!“ vyzval ji Hook.

Wendy se neochotně zvedla ze země a prstem si pořád přidržovala místo, kde skončila. Povzdechla si. „Jistě, už jdu. Mohla bych si tu knížku půjčit?“

Hook překvapeně svěsil ruku s hákem. „Půjčit?“

„Ano. Půjčit.“

„Hmmm…“ Hook si uhladil knír a prohlédl si ji. „Co z toho bude pirát jako já mít?“

Kdyby při tom tak dramaticky nekoulel očima a neintonoval tak zpěvavě… Mohlo to být děsivé. Ale větší hrůzu jí naháněl ředitel otcovi banky. Ale tohle divadýlko…

Usmála se a udělala přehnané pukrle. „Ó kapitáne, netroufám si nic navrhovat. Možná bych vám mohla povědět pohádku nebo utřít prach?“

Hookovi zacukal koutek. „Já tu žádný prach nemám, Smee!!!“

Wendy se kousla do rtu a snažila se udržet vážnou tvář.

Smee se objevil ve dveřích. Tam, kde nebyl mokrý, byl pokrytý moukou. Střelil pohledem po Wendy, ale to bylo všechno, čím dal najevo, že je v kajutě ještě někdo jiný. „Ano, kapitáne?“

„Mám tu prach?“

Smee se rozhlédl po místnosti a pak důrazně zavrtěl hlavou. „Prach, kapitáne? Ne pane, žádný prach. Vůbec žádný prach. Včera jsem ho utíral, kapitáne.“

Hook spokojeně pokýval hlavou. „Děkuji, můžeš jít.“ Podíval se na Wendy a pomalu přešel ke stolu a sedl si do křesla. Překřížil nohu přes nohu. Položil klobouk na stůl. Mlčel a pozoroval ji.

Wendy polkla.

„Jak vidíte, mladá dámo, žádný prach tu nemám. Co dalšího nabízíte?“

Odkašlala si. „Můžu vám říct pohádku.“

Naklonil hlavu. „A co to čtete?“

„Frankensteina, kapitáne.“

Pousmál se a pohodlněji se opřel. Zavřel oči. „Dobře. Čtěte. Poslouchám.“

Wendy spustila. Četla a četla dokud nedočetla ke konci kapitoly. Hook napůl seděl, napůl ležel v křesle a vypadalo to, že spal.

Ticho rušil jen tlumený ruch posádky. Wendy se potichu zvedla a vrátila knížku do truhly.

„Vy si ji nepůjčíte?“

Otočila se. „A mohla bych?“

Hook přikývl. „Jen když mi slíbíte, že ji vrátíte celou a v pořádku.“

Zaváhala a pak zavrtěla hlavou. „To asi nepůjde. Chlapci jsou divocí a bylo by to příliš nebezpečné.“

Hook se protáhl a prohlédl si ji. „Proč jste se vrátila, Wendy?“

„Proč mi vykáte?“ zeptala se ho.

„Protože mám své vychování. Nebo upřednostňujete slečno Darlingová?“

Zavrtěla hlavou.

„Kdy jste se vrátila?“

Přiměla se neuhnout pohledem. „Je to pár týdnů.“

„Týdnů?“

„Ano.

„A proč? Co v Zemi Nezemi?“

Přešlápla. Hook si jejího pohybu všiml a ukázal na kanape u stěny. Wendy kývnutím poděkovala a sedla si.

„Nuže?“ pobídl ji.

„Chybělo mi to tu,“ řekla upřímně

„Aha. Chápu. Petr Pan je vskutku okouzlující mladý muž.“

Wendy se na něj podívala. To myslí vážně? Petr byl zpovykaný kluk a rozhodně nebyl okouzlující!

„No nedívejte se na mě tak. Moc dobře si vás a Pana pamatuju. A váš… náprstek.“

Tentokrát úšklebek neovládla. „Byl to dobrý příběh,“ řekla nakonec.

„Příběh?“

„Příběh. Vše, co s Petrem děláte, je příběh. Sbírání jahod? Příběh. Boj s piráty? Příběh. Všechno je to příběh, který se děje tady a teď. A krásné na tom je, že nemusí být pravda, protože tak to těmi nejlepšími příběhy je. Náprstek? Jen dechberoucí konec dobrodružného příběhu. Hodilo se to tam. A fungovalo to.“

„A ví, že je to jen příběh? První polibek je velká věc.“

„To by byla, kdyby… Ale to je jedno…“

Hook se netvářil, že to je jedno.

„Byl to jen náprstek, jen konec příběhu,“ opakovala. „Příběh vždycky končí polibkem mezi princem a princeznou. Bylo to potřeba.“ Když viděla jeho výraz, mávla rukou. „To nechte být. Nikdo to nikdy ještě nepochopil. Ale to nevadí. Jsem prostě jiná.“

Mlčel, prohlížel si ji a pak řekl: „A jaký je váš příběh, Wendy?“

Polkla.

Vstal a nalil si do poháru víno. Podíval se na ni a nalil i do druhého. Pak vzal džbán s vodou a zředil víno jim oběma. Jeden jí podal a druhým jí pokynul, než se napil. „Váš příběh, Wendy. Rád si ho poslechnu.“

„Je dlouhý,“ vypravila ze sebe nakonec.

Usmál se a pomněnkově modré oči se zajiskřily. „V tom případě si udělám pohodlí.“ Odšrouboval hák a položil na stůl. Sundal si kabátec. Pod ním měl bílou košili. Napůl si ji rozepnul, sáhl si pod ní levačkou k rameni a něco cvaklo. Pak sáhl hlouběji do rukávu a za něco zatáhl a s něčím zase cvakl. Zatřepal ramenem a něco z něho shrnul. Chytil si nástavec na hák a zatáhl. Z rukávu vytáhl nástavec společně s koženými pruhy a řemeny. Všechno položil na stůl. Rukáv mu teď zvláštně prázdně plandal. Posadil se a skrz rukáv si zkrácenou ruku mnul. „Poslouchám.“

Nadechla se, uhladila si vlasy a pomalu spustila.

Vyprávěla příběh o děvčátku, které v noci tajně vyšívalo erby a pirátské vlajky do starých kapesníků. Které četlo knihy bratrů a které si vybojovalo právo hrát si s nimi v bezpečí dětského pokoje. Které ponoukalo své kamarádky k nekalostem a často se kvůli tom dostalo do problémů. Které se děsilo dne, kdy se bude muset načančat a usmívat se a nikdy neříkat, co si myslí. A které se bude muset jednoho dne vdát.

Popisovala příběh dívky, která se naučila létat a poprvé v životě si mohla dělat, co chtěla. Která běhala bosky a bojovala s piráty. Které poskočilo srdce a zastavil se dech pokaždé, když viděla mořskou panu. Která dala někomu skrytý polibek a která pochopila, že i to bylo jen pohádkou.

A svěřovala se s příběhem mladé dámy, která úzkostlivě hlídala pohledy a narážky svého okolí. Která nikdy nebude tou vzornou noblesní dámou. Která nikdy nebude šťastná po boku muže. Která se v noci budila zbrocená potem z nočních můr o jejím svatebním dni i noci. A která se rozhodla svůj život opustit a vrátit se tam, kde byla jednou jedinkrát skutečně sama sebou.

Ale která zjistila, že i to byla jen pohádka. A která byla chycena strašlivým pirátem v jeho kajutě, když se mu snažila ukrást klobouk.

Hook ji celou dobu pozorně poslouchal. Když jí došlo zředěné víno, dolil jí. Mlčel, nepřerušoval. Jen občas souhlasně zamručel nebo se na těch správných místech kysele zatvářil.

Byl dobrým posluchačem. Řekla mu věci, které se neodvažovala ani napsat do deníku. Ani pošeptat své nejbližší přítelkyni. Obavy, které měla z budoucnosti, neodmávl stejně jako John. Naopak se tvářil soucitně a chápavě.

Když domluvila, poděkoval jí za příběh. A dál ji nechal sedět. Na pár věcí se doptal, ale Wendy nepřišlo, že by dotíral nebo soudil. Odpověděla mu popravdě, nejlépe jak svedla. Měla pocit, že není nic, co by mu nemohla říct a co by ji v jeho očích odsoudilo. 

Povídali si dlouho do noci. Wendy nespěchala zpátky. Konečně ji, po tak dlouhé době, bral někdo vážně a skutečně viděl ji. Ji. Ne slečnu Wendy Moiru Angelu Darling. Ne Wendy, poblázněnou sestru a kamarádku s příliš bujnou fantazií. Ne Krvelačnou Jill. Ne maminku Wendy. Ale ji. I když sama nevěděla, kdo je, on ji viděl.

Bavili se o cestování, literatuře, životě… Když se snažila obhájit svůj názor nebo vysvětlit, co tím myslí, poslouchal. Když nesouhlasil, neřekl jí, že je hloupá, ale vysvětlil jí, jak to vidí on. Bylo to tak… dospělé. Když mu s knedlíkem v krku vysvětlovala, proč se nechce vdát, podal jí kapesník.

A to neměl dělat. Protože další půl hodinu vzlykala a brečela tím nejošklivějším a nejusoplenějším pláčem, který existuje. Nešlo to zastavit. Pokusila se mu omluvit, ale jen jí podal víno, čistý kapesník a dál tam tak seděl a poslouchal její nejtajnější obavy, které se z ní mezi vzlyky draly ven.

Nedlouho na to usnula.

Probudila se na kanapi. Byla přikrytá dekou sešitou z různobarevných kousků látky. Tlačil ji vyztužený živůtek a když se zavrtěla tak jí zabolela ztuhlá záda. Slyšela šplouchání vln a skřípání lan. Jinak bylo naprosté ticho. Kajuta byla v šeru. Na posteli spal Hook zády k ní. Přešla k oknu a podívala se ven. Všechno bylo šedivé. Jako by noc vysála ze světa všechny barvy. Studily ji bosé nohy i špička nosu. S přikrývkou přehozenou přes ramena vyšla ven. Všechno spalo. I vítr byl mírný, snad ve snaze nikoho nerušit. Postavila se k zábradlí a pozorovala obzor. Zábly jí nohy ale ani se nehnula.

Povídala si s kapitánem Jamesem Hookem a byla to na nejpřirozenější a nejlepší konverzace jejího života. Hodně se toho o sobě naučila. Ale jak kapitán řekl, ještě nějakou dobu potrvá, než se pozná úplně. Nemá na to spěchat, ale ani se schovávat před životem. Nic není špatně. Nic s ní není špatně a po celém světě jsou lidé, jako ona. Jen je najít.

Ptáci začali zpívat. Slunce jí vycházelo za zády. Země Nezemě se postupně zalila teplým zlatavým světlem a všemu se vrátily syté a živé barvy. Moře bylo o tři tóny tmavší než blankytná obloha, po které pluly mraky. Vrcholky vln se bíle třpytily a jí pomalu začala hřát záda. Nadechla se a usmála se. Slaný vzduch. Rozpustila si vlasy a potřásla hlavou. Vítr ve vlasech.

Tak se jí to splnilo.

Tohle byla její Země Nezemě.

„Krásné, že?“ zeptal se ji Smee.

Překvapeně se na něj podívala. „Ano. To je.“

Opřel se o zábradlí a sledoval vodu. „Zůstanete na snídani, slečno?“

Nadechla se. Ráda by, ale měla by se vrátit…

Smee si všiml jejího váhání. Usmál se. „Jestli Petr naplánuje záchrannou misi, aby vás dostal z našich příšerných pirátských spárů, tak se tu nikdo zlobit nebude. Povzbuzuje to ducha posádky. Vyplouváme až pozítří a nudící se posádka je to nejhorší.“

„Kam plujete?“

Pokrčil rameny. „Beirut, Singapur, Benghazi, Kalkata, New Orleans, Dar es Salaam, Ho Či Minovo Město, Lisabon, Terst, nebo Liverpool. Jedno z nich. Cesta z Nezemě trvá stejně dlouho kamkoliv. Jde jen o to, jaký obchod nebo dohodu si kapitán vybere.“

„To zní úžasně.“

Přikývl. „Kdyby neznělo, proč to dělat? Proč být námořníkem a ne účetním?“

Usmála se. „Máte pravdu. A nechtěl jste říct pirátem?“

Kouknul po ní. „Pirát zní lépe, že?“

„V Zemi Nezemi? Určitě.“

Zasmál se. „Tak dobře, slečno. Půjdu připravit snídani.“ Podíval se na kapesní hodinky. „Kapitán už bude vzhůru. Budete chtít snídat na palubě nebo v kajutě?“

„Kdyby to šlo, tak na palubě, prosím.“

„Jistě. Vyřídím to kapitánovi. Budete se chtít osvěžit a převléct?“

„Nemám nic na převlečení.“

„Něco vám najdeme. Prosím, pojďte za mnou, slečno.“

Poslechla. Odvedl ji do malé místnosti se spoustou truhel. Nechal ji, ať se jimi probere a odešel pro umyvadlo s teplou vodou. Když se vrátil i s jejími botami, už měla vybranou zelenou jednoduchou sukni a košili, která přímo hlásala pirát. Cizí kalhoty, i když čisté, nosit nechtěla… Navíc nenašla žádné, které by aspoň trochu vypadaly jako ty její. Našla ale košilku. Zalátanou ale čistou. A punčochy! Byly tam i punčochy! Báječné.

Zamkla dveře a rychle se svlékla a umyla. Oblékla si košilku, spodní kalhoty a promnula si místa otlačená živůtkem. Než si ho znovu oblékla, pořádně se protáhla. V zádech jí zapraskalo a trocha napětí v nich povolila. Natáhla si punčochy a zavázala si tkanice podvazků nad koleny. Obula se, oblékla si živůtek, spodničku, a nakonec i pirátskou košili a zelenou sukni. Vlasy si spletla do copu a podívala se dolů na sebe. I když neměla zrcadlo, cítila se dobře. 

Složila své staré špinavé oblečení na kupičku a nechala ho vedle umyvadla. Vyšla na palubu a došla na příď, kde už u stolu prostřeného pro dva seděl kapitán. Cestou ji vesele zdravila posádka, která se buď starala o loď nebo snídala. Najednou začala být nervózní.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil ji Hook s úsměvem.

„Dobré ráno.“ Posadila se a podívala se na stůl. Čaj. Káva. Chléb. Máslo. Vajíčka. Marmeláda a ovoce. „Vypadá to nádherně.“

„Ano, Smee je nejlepší komorník, jakého jsem kdy měl.“

Usmála se. „Je opravdu výborný. Chtěla jsem se omluvit, že jsem usnula. Nebylo to vhodné.“

Mávl dřevěnou rukou. „Měla jste náročný den. Kdybych vás nenechal odpočinout, to by bylo teprve nevhodné.“

Přikývla a nalila si šálek čaje. „A děkuju vám za vyslechnutí. Hodně to pro mě znamená.“

„Každý potřebujeme mít někoho, s kým si můžeme promluvit. Byla to maličkost.“ Přisunul si vajíčko naměkko a klepl do jeho vršku lžičkou. Palcem vajíčko v kalíšku přidržel a zkušeným pohybem nejdřív zaryl hranu lžičky do nakřáplého vajíčka a pak celý vršek odřízl. Osolil odhalený žloutek a pustil se do jídla.

Wendy si uvědomila, že zírá, a rychle uhnula pohledem. Vzala jeden z namazaných krajíců chleba a potřela ho pomerančovou marmeládou.

„Jaké máte další plány?“ zeptal se jí Hook.

Pokrčila rameny. „Nevím. Vrátím se, asi uvařím. Budu s chlapci. Možná je vezmu k říčce nebo k jezeru, aby si zaplavali.“

Zvedl obočí. „Chcete je přelstít k dobré hygieně?“

Usmála se. „Možná.“

„Ale nezníte moc nadšeně.“

Pokrčila rameny. „Na tom nezáleží. Už jsem si to vybrala.“

„A dovede dělat to samé každý den dalších deset, dvacet, třicet let?“

Uhnula pohledem. „Co jiného?“

„Vraťte se domů. Nebo se přidejte k mé posádce. Někde na světě najdete svůj domov. Mezitím pracujte pro mě. Uvidíte svět. Získáte zkušenosti. Poznáte nové lidi. Můžu vás seznámit se spoustou zajímavých lidí. Mohla byste se toho o nich hodně naučit. A možná i zůstat. Mám dvě přítelkyně, které spolu žijí v Melbourne. Mohla byste si s nimi o tom promluvit.“

Souhlasila. Nemusel ji přemlouvat dlouho. Už se chystala k odchodu, když se přihnali chlapci s Petrem, aby ji zachránili. Kapitán Hook ztropil velký povyk. Stěžoval si, že nutí jeho piráty uklízet, a prosil Pana, ať si ji odvede. S velkým jásotem ji chlapci přivedli do skrýše.

Odpoledne Petrovi oznámila, že odchází. Čekala, že bude naštvaný, že bude křičet a bude nadávat. Ale netušila, že byl Petr Pan mnohem rozumnější a vnímavější, než dával znát. Řekl jí, že z ní bude skvělá pirátka a že se těší na jejich boje, o kterých se bude vyprávět ještě celé roky potom. Chlapci to nesli mnohem hůř. Ale Petr jim řekl, že každého přece čeká velké dobrodružství a Wendy musí vyrazit na to své.

A tak vyrazila. Viděla svět. Potkávala nové lidi. Poznávala sama sebe. Bylo to velké dobrodružství, a ještě větší cesta. Posádka se stala její rodinou. Každý na palubě měl vlastní příběh, vlastní cestu. Většina posádky bývala Ztracenými chlapci, kteří se rozhodli vyrůst. Čas od času někdo odešel a začal žít nový, jiný život. Vždy to oslavili a vždy si slíbili, že se ještě uvidí.

Učila se o lidech a o jejich pestrobarevnosti. Bez ohledu na to, jak nejistá si připadala před někým novým, někým jiným, vždycky se ukázalo, že jsou stejní lidé jako ona. Se svými sny i nočními můrami. Netrvalo dlouho a už se všemi vtipkovala, vyprávěla příběhy nebo si povídala dlouho do noci pod svitem hvězd.

Jednoho dne narazili na dva sourozence v Tresti, kteří se snažili najít místo na jakékoliv lodi, která by je odvezla pryč a dala jim nějaké jídlo. James si s nimi popovídal, a nakonec je odvedl na palubu. Vzali je do New Orleans, kde James znal jednoho výrobce látek. Učni se mu hodili a oba se chtěli naučit nějaké řemeslo. Něco podobného se stalo ještě několikrát. Potkali ztracené, opuštěné nebo utíkající děti a našli jim nějaké místo ve světě. Když byly starší, zůstali na lodi nebo se někde dali do služby nebo do učení. Jindy, když bylo poznat, že potřebují bezstarostnost a hojící sílu Země Nezemě, je předali Petrovi.

Byl to dobrý život. Wendy postupně stárla a dospívala. Ale tentokrát jí to nevadilo. James jí učil, jak navigovat loď i základy obchodu. Uměla francouzsky ještě ze školy, ale díky posádce začala skutečně mluvit a ovládla i španělštinu. Dokázala usmlouvat hodně dobré ceny. Ne tak dobré jako James, ale lepší, než zaplatil běžný londýnský obchodník. Často navštěvovala Marry a Annie v Melbourne. Pokaždé, když od nich odcházela, cítila zvláštní klid a naději.

Měla nové jméno. Vybrala si ho. Wendy Jill. Žádné Darling, žádný Hook. Ale Jill. Jméno, které jí zaujalo už v dětství, ale trochu jinak. Po jejím. Někteří námořníci jí říkali Missis Windy Jill. Slečna Windy Jill. Sedělo to. Líbilo se jí to.

Psala dopisy domů. Téměř z každého přístavu, ve kterém byla, poslala rodině dopis. Napsat ten první bylo nejtěžší. Omluvit se, že utekla. Omluvit se, že jim způsobila potíže. A pokusit se jim vysvětlit, proč odešla. Nikdy nebyla nikde dost dlouho na to, aby mohla dostat odpověď. Ale ta nejistota byla lepší. Radši si držela planou naději, že ji rodina někdy odpustí nebo i přijme, než aby se dočetla o svém vydědění v řádcích plných zloby a odporu. V každém dopise zdůraznila, jak spokojená nebo zdravá je a co nového se naučila. Co viděla. Občas poslala i balíky s dárky.

Nikdy nevěděla, jestli rodina dopisy nebo dárky dostala.

Ale bylo to lepší nevědět.

Když byli v Londýně, došla ke svému starému domu. Vypadal tak, jak si pamatovala. Jen dveře měly nový nátěr. Nikdy nesebrala odvahu zaklepat a vejít dovnitř. Cestou zpátky na loď hodila další dopis do červené poštovní schránky.

Kotvili v Port Swettenham. Dohlížela nad nakládáním beden a pytlů kaučuku, koření a čaje. Obličej jí před ostrým sluncem chránil velký klobouk. James zajišťoval nákup šperků a látek. Rozuměl tomu, co lidé chtěli, víc než ona. A vždy vybral takové, za které jim obchodníci ve městech div neutrhali ruce.

„Wendy?!“ křikl někdo.

Otočila se.

Nevěřila svým očím. „Johne?“

Její bratr k ní přispěchal a silně ji objal.

„Johne! Co ty tady děláš?“

„Já? Potřebovali jsme zásoby. Ale ty! Přeci jen jsem tě našel. Zmizela jsi!“

Bill, který zrovna nesl pytel s čajem, zapískal a ona mu automaticky ukázala dva prsty.

Pomalu se odtáhla. Rozbušilo se jí srdce. „Psala jsem vám dopisy. Copak jste je nedostali?“

„Dostali.“ Pozorně si ji prohlédl.

Prohrábla si vlasy ostříhané podle nové módy těsně pod uši a narovnala si klobouk.

„Všechno, co jsi psala, je pravda?“

Polkla. „Ano, Johne. Je.“

„Dobře.“ Znovu ji objal a zašeptal: „Dobře.“

Odtáhl se a usmál se na ni. „Musíš mi o všem říct. A já mám taky novinky.“

Oči se jí zalily slzami a ona se na něj usmála. „Povím ti všechno. Máš čas večer?“


End file.
